zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend of Zelda: Return of Ganondorf/Ch. 2
Chapter 1 --- Chapter 2 --- Chapter 3 Part 1 The first guard charged at Link with his spear held out in front of him like a rhino's horn. Smirking, Link held his wooden shield in front of him, waiting for the guard to strike. Just as he had expected, the guard's spear tip became embedded in the shield. Link then pulled his shield back quickly, causing the guard to stumble forward, only to be greeted by the hilt of Link's blade crashing against his helmet. The Ordonian hero was only aiming to disable the guards, not kill them. Bloodshed was not a good thing for little kids to see. As Link pulled the downed guard's spear from his wooden shield, another one snuck up behind him. He didn't notice until the guard had him in a sort of bear hug. "Arrrgh! Rape!" he yelled, struggling to break free. Suddenly, there was a sharp pinging noise as a pebble pinged against the side of the marauding guard's helmet. He looked up and around to spot Talo in the bee tree, who was loading another pebble into the slingshot's pouch. "I got 'im!" Talo yelled triumphantly, grinning. "I coulda gotten him too," said Lank. "Let me try!" The guard pushed Link away from him and lumbered over to the tree. Another pebble greeted his helmeted head with a sharp ping. "Yeah, take that!" Lank said, pumping a victorious fist into the air. Unfortunately, the very angry guard was now climbing up the bee tree. "Oh, smoof," said Talo. "Hit him, Lank, QUICK!" Scared now, Lank tried to load the slingshot again, but his trembling hands caused him to drop the pebble. The guard was even closer now, and he grabbed at Lank. The youngster dodged away, at the cost of nearly falling out of the tree. Link ran over to the base of the bee tree, his sword sheathed and his longbow out, an arrow nocked onto its string. He was pissed now. How dare that guard try to hurt Talo and Lank?! he thought. Releasing the arrow, it whizzed through the air and struck the guard in his unprotected back. He grunted, and fell from the tree, dead. Talo and Lank stared at the scene, eyes wide. Link was standing over the slain guard. "That'll teach you," he said. Without warning, the point of a spear ripped its way through Link's left shoulder, sending blood spraying everywhere. Lank and Talo screamed. With a yell, he dropped his bow, grabbing his left shoulder. The sudden and vicious spasm of pain when the spear pierced him made him fall to his knees, groaning. Then one of the guards grabbed the back of Link's tunic and dragged him roughly to his feet and in front of Zenai, who smirked. "Not so tough now, are you, Peasant Boy?" he said nastily, smiling contemptuously. Link stared into the arrogant face he hated so much, his sapphire blue eyes blazing with fury. But he said nothing. "Come, guards," said Zenai. "We're taking the peasant with us." This caught Link by surprise. "W-Wait, what?" he said, staring in disbelief. A few seconds later, Link was mounted on Epona, who had a rope tied to her muzzle and neck, being led by one of Zenai's guards. The other villagers had come out to see the spectacle, but none of them could do anything about it, not even Mayor Bo or Rusl. "Don't even think about dismounting and running off, peasant," said Zenai. Link huffed. "Like I'd leave Epona with you," he said. The crown prince simply smirked as the guard tugged at Epona's rope. She snorted and held her ground. The guard pulled harder, but he couldn't make the big Clydesdale budge. "Get your horse to move, Peasant Boy!" Zenai snapped. Link sighed and patted Epona's maned neck. "C'mon, girl," he said softly. "Go." Epona obediently began to walk, turning her head to look at her beloved master. Her big brown eyes were filled with unhappiness, and she nickered quietly. "Please don't give me that look, Epona," said Link softly. "I hate this as much as you do, but I can't do anything about it." Epona neighed sadly and turned to the front again. Link felt sad as well. What do I do now? he thought. ''What will happen to the village? What'll happen to the kids...?! Suddenly, Lank was running after Zenai, Link and the guards as fast as he could. "Let go of him, Zenai!" he yelled. Link looked around. His face was pale, obviously from the blood loss and the pain. He appeared unable to speak. Zenai and the guard leading Epona turned around as well. "Get lost, brat, or else!" the prince snapped. Lank puffed out his scrawny chest and glowered fiercely, trying to appear intimidating. One of the guards pointed his spear at Lank, and he immediately cowered away, frightened. Zenai laughed contemptuously. "Let's get out of this filthy place," said Zenai. "My clothes are getting dirty." And with that, Zenai, Link, Epona and the guards left. Lank stood there, watching them leave, and unable to do anything about it. He was crying silently. Part 2 Later, in Ordon Village, Lank and Talo were talking to Malo, Beth, Ilia and Colin. "And he got wounded, and Zenai forced him to go with him!" Lank said. He had just finished up his story about Link's fight with the guards.. "That's terrible!" said Beth. "We have to help him!" said Talo. "But we can't just storm Hyrule Castle!" said Colin. "It's too well guarded! And besides, we're not allowed out of the village..." "But we can't just leave him..." Lank whined. "It's too dangerous, Lank," said Ilia. Lank sighed unhappily. "Okay," he mumbled. He turned and left, dejected. "Poor Lank," said Beth. "He loves his older brother so much." "I think we should tell the mayor what happened," said Colin. Everyone agreed, and began walking to Mayor Bo's house. Later, outside Mayor Bo's house, Talo was just finishing the story about how Link's fight with the guards. The other residents of Ordon Village had all gathered. "This is terrible!" said Bo. "We must do something about this at once!" "But what?" asked Hanch. "Zenai has too many guards. None of us would be able to get inside Hyrule Castle Town if Zenai knew we were coming to rescue Link!" "Hopefully the king will make Zenai release Link," said Hanch's wife, Sera. "He shouldn't have to put up with that spoiled son of his!" "Zenai's a stubborn brat, he won't do it," said Fado the ranch-hand. "He'd probably end up keeping Link in the castle's dungeons." "Then I'm afraid the best we can do is hope that Zenai will get bored and let Link go," said Uli, the wife of Rusl. Everyone agreed, although no one really wanted to. Then, everyone noticed Talo looking around Ordon Village for something. He finally came back to the group. "I can't find Lank anywhere!" he said. Afterword Aaaaaaah! Gore! (This is why it's rated PG-13). Oh noes, Link's been captured by that bastard Zenai! How will this go? And Lank appears to have gone missing as well...tune in to chapter 3 to find out what happens next! :D (Haha, Link said "rape"! xD That's the funny part!) Category: Comedy Category: RatedPG13 Category: Adventure Category:Fanfic Chapter Category:Purple Paw Studios